the guardian of lyoko
by Chris peterson1
Summary: the gang are at the factory when they find domething in sector 5 what could it be could it turn the tide in the events of the battel against Xana . co writen by i heart lyoko
1. Chapter 1

One day in the factory Jeremy belpois and the gang were all in the control room while Jeremy was working on the supercomputer to find a way to defeat Xana When he found a weird icon on the screen

Jeremy} hey guys come over here

They all came and looked at the computer screen and after a few questions and scans it looked as if it was something Xana was keeping domain and he sent the gang to investigate it after he virtualized them on look

Aelita} ok we are at the edge of the Sector send the transporter

Jeremy} ok typing in code Scipio

The transporter sent them to Sector 5 after they found and hit the key they were wondering why they hadn't been attacked yet but moved on after a 15 minuet search they arrived outside the corridor were the weird looking icon was after they got to the other end they found a single cell with a sleeping figure inside next to the cell was a button 

Chase} Jeremy there's a button next to the cell want us to hit it

Dylan} really you see a button next to the cell and decide it belongs to the cell what if the button is a trap

Meanwhile odd walks over to the button and hits it the cell opened and Xana sent 3 creepers and 2 mantas after them

Yumi} really you just had to say it could be a trap didn't you

Ulrich} its fine we can take them

Xana sent lots more creepers and mantas odd was the first devitalized then Yumi then Ulrich then Dylan then chase then he sent the schipoza after Aelita but before it could get her the tentacles were shot with blue energy fields Aelita looked and saw that they are from the figure that had a half black and half blue jump suit on and looked at Aelita

?} Are you alright Aelita?

Aelita} I'm fine how do you know my name and who are you

?} My name is Chris and I know your name because I'm your brother I was captured by Xana before Franz could shut down the supercomputer

Aelita} forgive me if I'm not quick to believe you Chris but how can I know you aren't Xana

Chris } because you didn't get all your memories only the required ones for the computer to not kill you the rest are scattered on look they will be harder to find but I can help do that

After they talked they were devirtuilized and went to the control room where Chris fainted from being in the computer for so long they got him setup in the cot while Jeremy checked on what Chris said and found it was true Franz had a son and found that Chris was supposed to be the guardian of look and his powers was anyone that entered look he gained there powers he had odds laser arrows Ulrich's swords and super sprint Yumi's fans and telekinesis he had Aelita energy fields and creativity he had his own dual firearms he had chases ability to slow down time around him to use to his advantage but Chris can do if for 30 seconds while chase can do it for 20 seconds and he has Dylan's ability to direct the bullets while they are in the air but he can do it five time while Dylan can do it 3 times he also has a teleport ability and has 250 health points because Franz wanted Chris to be nearly unstoppable to anything he fights against.

Odd} wow he packs a good amount of power he will be a very big help against Xana

Jeremy }yes he could be very us full considering his health points and the fact of how many Xana sent against him and he still won that fight this could be a good thing and he can deactivate the towers also

Aelita} well we should get him enrolled in kadic with us so he will be near if Xana attacks

Meanwhile while they are getting ready for the night of setting Chris up at kadic odd Ulrich and Yumi all go to bed for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning they woke up and quickly went to the factory to get Chris

Chris} hey guys what's up

Ulrich} were coming to get you are coming to school with us

Odd} yeah we can't just leave you here come on

Chris} ok let's go

Then after they climb out of the factory they start heading to the sewer to head to kadic in the sewer Chris gets a flashback and clutches his head in pain

Chase} hey Chris are you alright man

Chris} yeah I'm fine just a headache

They all started moving after that oblivious to Chris's lie after they got to kadic they ran into Jim

Jim} hey who is this I've never seen you here

Chris} I'm the new student my friends are bringing me to see the principle to get my schedule

Jim} ok bye I'll see you later

They get to the principal's office and after a short talk Chris gets a shared dorm with Jeremy witch meant he had to make room for another bed in there

Jeremy }well it's a little cramped but for now it will work now we need to get you some clothes for now if you want you can ask chase or Dylan if they have spare clothes to get a shirt and a pair of pants so we can go shopping but I don't recommend asking odd

Chris} ok I'll do that see you later Jeremy

Jeremy} see you later Chris

Chris went to see Dylan and chase and when he got there he asked if he could get a pair of clothes Dylan gave him a gray shirt while chase gave him a pair of blue jeans

Chris} thanks guys I really appreciate this

Chase & Dylan} not a problem

They all head to lunch and while they are getting food Jeremy's computer goes off

Jeremy} guys Xana is attacking

Chris} let's get going

They rushed to the factory to find that he sent Bloks and they were guarding the bridge

Chris }if I was in the factory I would use the old m9 dad had in there but for now follow me I know of another entrance he lead them under the bridge to a secret door that none of them ever new about and soon relised why

Jeremy} so this door leads to the control room at the panel that's slightly off cultured that's why we never found it

Chris} yea it was mean for if a flood happened as an escape but this works to Jeremy where's the tower\

Jeremy} it's in the ice sector but guys he sent a ton of monsters I count 10 crabs 6 tarantulas 5 mantas 10 Bloks 8 kakralots and 10 hornets

Odd} well looks like we're in for a good fight

Aelita} but why would he send so many monsters after us

Ulrich} yeah he never sends this many monsters

Chris} it's because he knows I'm here and honestly I could do this all by myself if I was at full power but I need at least 3 days for my power to go back to full then I can fight constantly without tiring at all innless I use my hidden ability's

Jeremy} what hidden ability's

Chris} there are stuff my dad put in my avatar that the computer won't tell anyone but me like the fact I can use my powers out of lyoko for 5 minutes then I pass out

Aelita} really that's sort of use full but passing out might be a bad thing

Chris} yes which is why I only use it if it's an emergency

Jeremy well get down to the scanners Chris I want to check your power on a solo fight but I'm not sending you alone I'm sending them with you on the sidelines to help if you need it

Chris} before monitoring me fighting you should let me get full power but whatever lets go guys.

They went to the scanner room and were all sent to the ice sector where Chris pointed in the direction of the tower because he can sense where they are while on lyoko they came up to the tower where Chris then took out a sword and a gun and started firing at the hornets and slicing at the bloks then after those were done he shot the kakralots with laser arrows and used super sprint with his sword to kill half the tarantulas he noticed he was starting to get slower but kept fighting by now he noticed he was done to 115 life points and decided when he hit 80 life points had have them join in Xana sent 3 megatanks and he got hit by two of them at once his life points dropped to 25 he yelled for them to join the fight and after they killed the rest of the monsters Chris had 10 life points Aelita had 80 odd had 50 Ulrich had 80 Yumi had 75 chase had 85 and Dylan had 85 Chris went into the tower with Aelita and told her to wait a few seconds before coming up while he was up there by himself he took some power from the supercomputer to charge himself up a little bit then had Aelita come up so she could see that he could deactivate the towers his name popped up on the screen then it said code he typed in Lyoko and the tower deactivated they had to run a return to the past to erase the damage Xana had caused to the real world after a return to the past they had to redo everything they had to do that morning and Chris and Aelita went shopping for some clothes

Aelita} so what do you have for memories about us being related

Chris} not many sadly but we will get them back soon I really hope so

Aelita} Chris why are you so strong on long on lyoko but after that fight you started slowing down

Chris}because it's the balance dad put in my avatar I have unbelievable strength for fighting but at the cost of my power and where I haven't fully gathered all my power ill slowdown faster I should be able to fight for months on end in lyoko without slowing down but I was trying to fight Xana while I was his prisoner and lost a lot of power once I get a good amount of power from a few towers I should be fine to fight longer again at my best there isn't a lot Xana can throw at me that I can't handle unless he makes more new monsters

Aelita} well lets head home I think you have a good amount of clothes for now

So they both went back to kadic and retired to their dorms to go to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chris and Jeremy were at the factory Chris was in lyoko while Jeremy was at the control room "Chris what are you doing" asked Jeremy. "I'm looking for information from the towers and trying to regain some energy "Chris said. Chris was drawing energy from the tower after he went outside the tower into the ice sector to find another tower he needed 3 more to get to his max energy he used another tower in the ice sector and 2 in the forest sector "ok Jeremy bring me back in" said Chris after Chris left lyoko they were leaving in the elevator when they got to the top they were meet by the rest of the gang at the top "hey Jeremy Chris what were you guys doing" asked Aelita

I was looking through lyoko for any information and grabbed energy from some towers they started to walk back to the academy on the way there Chris got another flashback in the sewers but no one relised he grabbed his head in pain after it went away he kept walking when they got to kadic they went to get lunch after lunch they went and walked around the city "hey what's that place" Aelita asked. She was looking at a store that said they were doing a drawing for a new laptop that had just came out after Aelita, Jeremy ,Chris and Chase all put their names in the drawing they waited for a half hour and Amelia's name was drawn from the box they then went to go to the park to sit on some benches for a little bit while Aelita looked at her new laptop she was trying to get a window to open but it wouldn't work " I could try to open it for you Aelita " said Jeremy when he touched the computer a specter came out of it and went inside of Jeremy and knocked the whole group out when they came too they all rushed to the factory to find the specter looking like Jim as he finished sending Jeremy to lyoko Chris used a power to use an energy field and hit the specter making it faze out of existence as soon as the specter diapered Chris collapsed on the ground tired from using a power

"Aelita try to get Jeremy out of lyoko and virtualize me while you're at it Chris appeared in the ice sector 100 feet from Jeremy he walked over to Jeremy and found out that on lyoko Jeremy looked like Ulrich but instead of yellow he had blue and light blue for colors and instead of dual swords he had 2 handguns "Jeremy are you alright " asked Chris "yea I'm fine just a little shaken didn't expect to wake up in lyoko " said Jeremy "well you're staying with me while I deactivate the tower he smashed the scanners so im the only one who is coming this time " are Aelita and the others ok" asked Jeremy. " yea there all in the factory wonder why they aren't talking" said Chris

In the factory

"Jeremy Chris we can hear you" Aelita said in the head set." "Are Aelita and the others ok" asked Jeremy. "Yea there all in the factory wonder why they aren't talking" said Chris "I don't think they can hear us" said Dylan so Aelita started to try to find a way to talk to them but nothing would work

In lyoko

"ok Jeremy I see the tower" said Chris "ok do you me to stay out of the fight in cover "asked Jeremy "no I want you to shoot from a little distance away while I go in and fight " Chris said after Chris goes in to start fighting a ton of bloks the schipoza tried to grab Jeremy but Jeremy shot it and it went away after he cleared the bloks Xana sent his new monster to attack Chris it was an exact copy of Jeremy but instead of blue he was black I was his new monster the shadow creatures Chris and the shadow fight and after a few minutes he relised that it was more than Jeremy's form it also had his form and swords it started attacking with swords and brought Chris down to 25 life points by the time Chris killed it then Chris relised that while he was fighting the shadow Jeremy was under attack by megatanks so Chris went over to try to help Jeremy but Jeremy got hit so Chris sent half of his life points to Jeremy and killed the mega tanks

"quickly follow me to the tower so we can regain our health points" Chris said in the tower both of their health points started to replenish while Chris went up to deactivate the tower and started a return to the past from inside the tower they all came out in the top flop of the factory "Jeremy Chris what was that new monster" asked e the others all nodded in agreement at the question "it was a shadow monster something that Xana created from me and Jeremy when we got into the scanners he took some of our info from our avatars and made that creature" Chris said after explain that each avatar was able to be modified if they so wanted and that Chris would do it for them "so Chris how did Jeremy do on lyoko being his first time there" asked odd "actually he did pretty god he took out 3 bloks and 2 mega tanks" said Chris after that they all headed for kadic to eat lunch and hangout for the rest of the day


	4. Chapter 4

the next day they were all in the cafeteria eating lunch when Jeremys laptop started beeping "hey guys someone is coming out of the scanners" he said they all rushed to the factory to find a young teenage girl lying as she had not woken up from being materialized they brought her to the control room and laid her down on the spare cot that was used for Jim in the past she had gold blonde hair that went down to her chest and blue eyes and she was as tall as Aelita she wore a necklace that has a sword a wolf claw and a dog tag she woke up wondering where she was. "Were am I" she asked "you're at the factory what's the last thing you remember" Chris asked

"I remember falling asleep in a black van then next thing I know I'm here with you guys "she said

"what's your name "asked Chris "my name is Maggie" she said "my name is Chris this is my sister Aelita and my friends jeremy,odd,yumi and Ulrich they all gave her a smile and welcomed her to their group and they got her into kadic with them at her room Chris went to leave and said "I'll see you guys later I'm going to walk around" he walked out without another word to the group and he went to the factory to find more information about her he was drawn towards her.

MAGGIE POV

I went to the cafeteria at this new strange school and got lunch I went and sat at the first table I say but stopped when Aelita offered me to sit with them I went and sat at the only seat unoccupied and asked where Chris was Aelita said she didn't know where he was I noticed Jeremys laptop started beeping I asked what it was but all I was tolled was to follow them to the factory

CHRIS POV

I was sifting through some code when Xana launched his attack on me he was targeting me this time he sent his specter that looked like me to lyoko I watched as Jeremy sent all the others to lyoko then a specter came up from behind him and sent Jeremy to lyoko all of a sudden Chris was released from where he was stuck and went to the computer to find the others were currently trapped and unarmed and there was another person in lyoko keeping them trapped Chris started looking to find who this person was when suddenly a face appeared on the screen a face he knew very well

3rd pov

he said "Chris it's nice to see you again guess this time it's the other way around huh""dark what do you want" asked Chris "wow Chris I'm shocked what's with the attitude we were brothers while training what happened "said dark "you know what happened you piece of shit I'm gonna kill you "Chris yelled at the monitor before sending himself to lyoko to fight off dark and save his friends dark has all the same power Chris has but dark is a little faster than Chris as Chris is a little bit stronger than dark they were the best team you could hope for but when they fight against the other neither can win they are an equal match in a fight after 2 hours of nonstop fighting Chris got dark to use too much power and dark had to retreat after dark left Chris released the others and collapsed of exhaustion which shouldn't happen in lyoko"chris why are you out of breath "asked Jeremy "it comes with me having a lot of power on lyoko you guys have a lot less power but don't run out of breath" said Chris he was getting up and heading to deactivate the tower everyone else went to join him at the tower while he went in to shut it down once it was deactivated he sent everyone back to the factory then he sent himself to the factory at the factory he had to tell the story of who dark was "dark is a person who was trained with me to be a warrior on lyoko the best fighters on lyoko me and him are the originals you guys are the next generation of us il train you to fight him with me because me and him are 100 percent even while fighting each other" said Chris was thinking to himself about the coding he read of off Maggie while in lyoko her dna matched lyoko fighters dna perfectly witch meant with training she could match him in strength. They went back to the school and Chris found himself thinking of a certain blonde haired girl when he realised this he stopped his thoughts and decided to talk to her at some point.


End file.
